This application claims the priority of German Application No. 196 28 109.1, filed in Germany on Jul. 12, 1996, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a process for manufacturing a trim for an interior fitting arrangement of a motor vehicle which has an aesthetically designed surface as well as to a trim manufactured according to this process.
From German Patent Document DE 41 41 955 A1, an interior fitting part for a motor vehicle is known whose surface is provided with a transparent matrix with exotic fibers. The basic material is a fiber glass substrate. The transparent matrix is provided with woven fibers which supply an iridescent coloring. A clear coating is used as the protective layer.
It is an object of the invention to provide a process as well as a trim of the initially mentioned type by means of which the appearance of the interior fitting arrangement is improved in a simple manner.
This object is achieved in that the surface of the basic part is coated with a resin layer in such a manner that all elevations of the three-dimensionally structured surface are covered, in that subsequently the resin layer is ground off to such an extent that the tips of the elevations of the surface are also partially ground, and in that finally at least the ground off surface is sealed with a transparent coating.
By means of the solution according to the invention, it is possible to achieve new aesthetic effects in the case of trims in that the partially ground structures of the basic part are embedded in a tarsia-like manner under the resin layer. The trim has a very simple design and can be manufactured without high-expenditure devices and tools. The process according to the invention is suitable particularly for the interior fitting arrangement of motor vehicle prototypes because individual constructions can be manufactured rapidly and easily for a stylistic evaluation or low piece numbers can be manufactured for special series. The basic part is made of such a material that a splintering is prevented in the case of a motor vehicle crash and thus a sufficient safety for the occupants is ensured. If the process according to the invention is used for manufacturing large piece numbers, the individual process steps are preferably carried out by correspondingly automated machines and tools.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the ground-off surface is polished before the clear coating is applied. As a result, an improved surface finish is achieved whereby the optical effect of the trim is also improved.
In a further development of preferred embodiments of the invention, the resin layer is at least partially dyed before it is applied to the surface of the basic part. This permits the achieving of an improved appearance. It is possible in this case to dye the resin only in a locally limited manner or provide it with special pigments which give the resin layer special visual effects, such as a pearly luster, metallic effects or polychromatic effects.
As a further development of preferred embodiments of the invention, the basic part is manufactured as a metallic diecast part, particularly as an aluminum diecast part, in one piece. This ensures a fast and simple manufacturing of the basic part. When corresponding ductile metallic alloys are used, a splintering of the basic part in the case of a vehicle crash which could endanger the occupants is avoided.
As a further development of preferred embodiments of the invention, the basic part is provided which fastening elements which are molded-on in one piece. The trim can therefore be inserted directly into corresponding fastening points of the interior fitting arrangement without the requirement of additional fastening elements.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.